The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, a touch panel which can detect contact with an operating object has been in widespread use. Since such a touch panel can detect a position at which the operating object comes into contact, a user can perceive the position at which the operating object comes into contact (for example, refer to JP 2010-157189A).
Further, a touch panel which can detect proximity of the operating object thereto has also been in widespread use. Since such a touch panel can detect a position to which the operating object comes close, the user can grasp the position to which the operating object comes close.